Acrimony
by KAthetomboy
Summary: Only a few weeks after Batman refused to kill Ra's Al Ghul, he has come back, but this time not for Batman. WARNING: contains scenes of Torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Jason's Point Of View (P.O.V)  
** The city is beautiful at night, though I do hate it. I hate Gotham almost as much as I hate Joker, but not quite. Although it could be worse. It's still better than a coffin...

'BANG!' _'What the hell was that'_ I thought as I ran towards it without thinking twice.

"Damn you... you, Nightbird"

"Was that supposed to be some sort of insult?"

I heard someone growl in annoyance and I saw Black Mask trying to shoot Nightwing and failing. _'Move more get hit less'_ I thought while watching Nightwing dodge the bullets effortlessly then I noticed his right upper arm was bandaged and red was slowly seeping through.

"You gonna stop trying to shoot me anytime soon? Don't want to waste your ammo do ya?" He asked and hid in the shadows

"If you just stand still i'll make your death as fast and painless as possible"

Nightwing laughed "Word of advice" He jumped off the crate behind Black Mask and onto his back "Never tell an acrobat to stand still" then he kicked Black Mask unconcious.

I was almost impressed, but I would never admit it, especially not to him or I'd never hear the end of it. Then somone else emerged from the shadows and kicked him in the back of the head. Nightwing dropped his escrima sticks (which he had been holding for some reason) instinctively to catch his fall, he rolled over and jumped up before his attacker could do any more. Ra's Al Ghul stepped into the light and Nightwing's eyes widened (or the whites of his mask, same thing really)

"Hello Boy Wonder"

"Ra's fancy seeing you here" Nightwing stood in a fighting position "Nice outfit" he laughed

"Still as immature as the day we first met"

"And your still a bastard"

"This coming from you"

Nightwing's only response was a quiet low growl

"What's wrong Demon got your tongue?"

I could tell Nightwing was close to attacking _'Really wish I had some popcorn'_

"Why are you here Ra's?"

"Just came to see an old friend" Ra's began his attack.

Nightwing was mostly dodging and defending himself, it was an interesting fight to watch and after a few minutes Nightwing gained the upperhand. _'Now I really want popcorn'_. Then Ra's dodged his punch and hit Nightwing on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Nightwing fell to the ground, and before he could get back up, Ra's stood on his upper back pinning him down, Nightwing still struggled to get up, never giving up is one of his stronger traits. That's when I decided I should help out. _'After all he's not immortal'_

I tackled Ra's off Nightwing, which took Ra's by surprise. Nightwing got back up pretty fast, Ra's kicked me off _'Pretty strong for such an old guy'_ and I impacted with a shipping container "Ow" I said mockingly though it did actually hurt, a lot. Ra's started going after Nightwing again, who seemed more surprised by the fact that I was helping than that Ra's wanted to kill him. I couldn't let Dick get hurt, I don't know why. I went over to help him fight off Ra's. While he was trying to slice Nightwing, I injected him with a sedative and he promptly fell to the floor.

"Hey little wing, nice to see ya" Nightwing smiled and started securing Ra's.

"I told you not to call me that"

"I know your smiling under that helmet of yours"

"No i'm not" (well not really)

"Whatever Jaybird, why did you help me?"

"I saw you getting your butt kicked and figured you needed a hand"

"You could have just walked away and let him kill me"

"What! No I couldn't have just left you to die, your my brother and I would never let anyone hurt my brother" I couldn't believe I had just said that.

Dick was smiling as much as Joker (and I would know) "Does that extend to Tim as well?"

"Of course it does, he's my brother too!" I said without thinking

"Your such a softie"

"I am not!"

"Sure whatever helps you sleep at night"

"If you tell Tim that I said that I will cut your head off!"

"Pfft, no you won't, your too soft"

"Don't test me"

"What are you gonna do? Softie"

"Stop it!"

"Not as long as it annoys you" He looked over at me "Oh stop scowling little wing"

I went to speak when Nightwing pushed me to the ground.

"HEY!" I yelled then I gasped. Nightwing was kneeling down and clutching his side, blood was pouring out fast, "Nightwing!" I ran over to his side.

"Oh God, Nightwing"

"It's not that bad" Dick looked way paler already

"Not that bad!?, your bleeding out and you've already gone 3 shades paler, I'd say it's pretty frickin' bad!"

Dick smiled "I'm sure i've been through worse"

"You have some serious problems"

He laughed then hissed in pain.

"You want me to call Bats?"

Nightwing nodded his head and I used his comm link to reach Batman

"Batman?"

"Jason? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, you need to get here fast, Wing's been-" But I was cut off their when I felt a bullet rip through my right thigh, it hurt like hell but I didn't care, I was too worried about Dick. I turned around and saw Ra's put a needle _'A poison or a sedative?'_ into Nightwings arm, then when he stopped moving Ra's picked him up and threw him into the back of a black van with a red stripe on the each side. When I went to get up someone hit me over the head, the last thing I heard was Bruce's worried voice

"Jason, are you there?, listen we're on our way, Jason?"

 _'He's probably only worried about Dick_

-  
Black Mask calling Nightwing Nightbird was my friend's idea not mine


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dick's P.O.V  
** It was a quiet night in Gotham, a few small thefts, Mr. Freeze turned up and tried to ice Mayor Hill because he refused to do something for him, and Two-Face nearly blew up half of Gotham, so yeah pretty quiet for Gotham. Then I noticed that the lights at the dock were on _'I thought the docks were supposed to be closed this late, I should check it out'_. I headed towards the dock and watched Black Mask take a silver case from someone hidden in the shadows. The silhouette disappeared and I decided to intervene before Black Mask could disappear too. I jumped down from the crate and grabbed the case out of Mask's hand.

"Hey!" He yelled

"Hi, nice case, what's in it?" I asked him before opening it impulsively "Ooh new guns, what's wrong with all your old ones?, oh that's right, I kinda destroyed them all". (a week ago I was at his old hideout and there was an explosion, I would say it was more Bruce's fault then mine but Black Mask didn't know Batman was there, because he was Matches Malone at the time) I could tell that Black Mask was already pissed off. _'And I haven't even been here a full minute'_ I smirked. He pulled a gun out.

"Hand the case back and I won't kill you"

I laughed and closed the case "What case?, This one" I asked and threw it into the water.

Black Mask growled and started shooting at me. The first bullet rebounded off the shipping container and into a gas tank causing a massive 'BANG' and a short lived fire, along with some smoke that helped me run into the shadows. Black Mask had managed to shoot me in the upper right arm with his second shot before the bullet hit the tank and I quickly bandaged it before stepping back into the light and trying to get to Black Mask.

"Damn you... you, Nightbird" Mask yelled out frustratedly

"Was that supposed to be some sort of insult?"

Black Mask growled in annoyance and continued to try and shoot me. I dodged the bullets with ease.

"You gonna stop trying to shoot me anytime soon? Don't want to waste your ammo do ya?" I asked going into the shadows and climbing onto the crate behind him.

"If you just stand still i'll make your death as fast and painless as possible"

 _'Yeah right'_ I laughed "Word of advice" I jumped off the crate behind Black Mask and onto his back "Never tell an acrobat to stand still" then I kicked Black Mask unconcious.

Then somone else emerged from the shadows and kicked me in the back of the head. I dropped my escrima sticks instinctively to catch my fall, I rolled over and jumped up before my attacker could do any more. Ra's Al Ghul stepped into the light and I was too shocked to say anything for a short while.

"Hello Boy Wonder"

 _'Real creative Ra's'_ "Ra's fancy seeing you here" I overcame my shock and stood in a fighting position "Nice outfit" I laughed

"Still as immature as the day we first met"

"And your still a bastard"

"This coming from you"

I only made a low growl

"What's wrong Demon got your tongue?" He taunted

I was starting to lose it _'What does he want!?'_ "Why are you here Ra's?"

"Just came to see an old friend" Ra's began his attack.

I was mostly dodging and defending his attacks, it took a few minutes for me to catch onto his fighting style and I gained the upperhand. Then Ra's dodged my punch and hit me on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. I fell to the ground, and before I could get back up, Ra's stood on my upper back pinning me down, I still struggled to get up, I knew I had no chance of getting up but that never stops me from trying. _'Well this is fun, I wonder what Bats is up to? If I could reach the distress button on my belt'_

Then the weight on my back vanished and I jumped up immediately to see Ra's kick off Red Hood _'Jason?'_ and he hit the shipping container "Ow" he said mockingly but Ra's ignored him and started going for me again, I was still shocked to see Jason helping me and it made it harder for me to concentrate on landing a good hit, Jason came up behind Ra's and while he was busy trying to cut me up, Red Hood injected him with something _'I hope that's a sedative'_ and he promptly fell to the floor.

"Hey little wing, nice to see ya" I smiled at him and started handcuffing Ra's

"I told you not to call me that" he said trying to sound annoyed

"I know your smiling under that helmet of yours"

"No i'm not"

I rolled my eyes "Whatever Jaybird, why did you help me?"

"I saw you getting your butt kicked and figured you needed a hand"

"You could have just walked away and let him kill me"

"What! No I couldn't have just left you to die, your my brother and I would never let anyone hurt my brother"

I smiled widely "Does that extend to Tim as well?"

"Of course it does, he's my brother too!" Jason said a millisecond after I asked

I chuckled lightly "Your such a softie"

"I am not!" He cried indignantly

"Sure whatever helps you sleep at night" I mocked

"If you tell Tim that I said that I will cut your head off!"

"Pfft, no you won't, your too soft"

"Don't test me"

"What are you gonna do? Softie"

"Stop it!"

"Not as long as it annoys ya" I looked over at him after I was sure Ra's was securely handcuffed "Oh stop scowling little wing"

I saw Black Mask raise his gun and he was aiming it at Jason. _'Totally forgot to cuff him, Dammit!'_ I pushed him to the ground and accidently got in the bullet's way. A burning pain flared up in my side and I knelt down, blood was pouring out fast _'Of all the times i've been shot, this is the worst, why does it hurt so much?'_ I was already starting to feel like I would pass out.

"HEY!" Jason yelled out.

"Oh God, Nightwing" He ran up to me

"It's not that bad" I lied

"Not that bad!?, your bleeding out and you've already gone 3 shades paler, I'd say it's pretty frickin' bad!"

I smiled _'Softie'_ "I'm sure i've been through worse"

"You have some serious problems"

I laughed then hissed in pain. _'Do not laugh, laughter equals pain'_

"You want me to call Bats?"

I nodded my head, which made me nauseous. Jason used my comm link to reach Batman.

"Batman?" there was a short pause "Yeah it's me, you need to get here fast, Wing's been-" But he was cut of when a gun sounded and a bullet tore it's way through his leg. I was starting to black out when I felt a needle go into my arm. I felt myself get picked up and I hit something before I entered dreamland. _'Bats will kill me for this'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jason's P.O.V  
** I woke up in a dimly lit room, and the first thing I noticed was that Bruce was sitting next to me.

"Jason are you alright?" Bruce sounded really worried

"I'm fine"

"The bullet barely missed an artery, if it had hit that artery, I very much doubt you would be breathing right now"

"What do you care?"

Bruce looked me directly into the eyes "You think I don't care about you?"

"Well why would you"

"Because your my son"

"No, i'm no-one's son"

"Jason"

"Can we just focus on Dick"

Bruce hesitated and spoke reluctantly "Yeah, sure"

'Bruce doesn't sound too psyched about helping Dick, maybe he isn't such a golden child after all'

Bruce passed me some crutches and we left the 'medical room'. Tim looked up for a brief moment and scowled.

"So I see Mr. Sombre is awake"

"Shut it Replacement"

Tim was about to say something else but was cut off by Batman

"Tim, Jason both of you **shut up!,** Dick is missing and we need to find him" He turned to me "Tell us exactly what happened"

I explained what happened in full detail, (except for the fact that I wanted popcorn, I thought it was better to leave that out). I noticed how scared Tim looked, he was already imagining the worst _'Typical'_ I thought rolling my eyes.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Tim's voice sounded so small it actually made me feel sad.

"Dick's a tough guy, i'm sure he'll be fine" I told him.

He looked up at me with despondent eyes and I felt my heart fall apart but I would never let them know. Bruce's voice broke the brief silence.

"Ra's is a very dangerous man and until we find out why he wanted Dick we can probably assume the worst"

"Why?" I asked stupidly

Bruce turned to fully face me "Because the only reason I can think of Ra's taking Dick is for revenge on me"

"Why, what did you do?"

"I didn't kill him"

Tim walked over to the 'Bat-seat' as Dick had named it years ago.

"He's a madman just like Joker, you can't let what happened to me, happen to him" I whispered to him after Tim walked away. Bruce eyes were pain filled.

"I'll try my best but my best wasn't good enough when it was you, I can't guarantee anything" He whispered back and walked over to Tim.

I felt terrible _'How could I let him take Dick?, what could he be going through because of me?'_ I walked over to them.

"So what do we do?" I asked

"Assuming Ra's is after revenge, he'll probably contact me somehow to gloat"

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then chances are he's already dead"

"We can't think like that!" Tim shouted

"The Replacement's right" I said ignoring the annoyed glare Tim shot me, then a though occured to me. "How long was I out?"

"About 5 hours"

"WHAT!" I noticed Tim wince when I shouted and lowered my voice. "And you didn't found anything?"

"No, only a syringe with Dick's DNA"

"Maybe it was filled with some kind of knockout liquid?"

"No, it's almost impossible to inject someone with a knockout liquid and have them survive"

"There is no trace of anything in the syringe" Tim added

"Yeah, got that dim-wit" Then his stupid remark gave me an idea. "What if the syringe wasn't filled with anything?" Bruce and Tim gave me a confused look. "I'm fairly sure that Ra's had been planning to capture Nightwing, he was probably originally planning to plant the empty syringe there with Dick's DNA on it, figuring you'd find it when you activated his tracker, after taking him so that you would become super worried and he would ignore you for a while, to make you scared and frantic, then he contacts you and does whatever he wants to do after that, but my showing up changed his plans slightly, so i'm not sure why he would still do that"

"He probably thought you would just run off and forget any of it even happened" Tim shrugged "And you probably would've if you didn't get knocked out before we got there"

"Listen, just because I don't hang here and be such a goody-two-shoes like you, doesn't mean I don't care about any of you! Ok?"

Tim shrunk back a little and looked away back to the screen, which flickered green and revealed a gruesome sight. Dick was shackled to the wall his arms spread out like wings, his feet tied in chains behind him so he was kneeling, his head hanging down, his mask removed, blood covered his suit dripping down into a large blood pool and his left shoulder was obviously dislocated. Tim jumped off the seat and ran backwards from the screen, tripped over and fell into my arms, he was hyperventilating and I pulled him into a hug, which amazingly he didn't reject, instead he leaned into my embrace _'Poor kid will be traumatized for the rest of his life, goodbye sleep hello nightmares'_. I looked back up at the screen and felt tears run down my face _'This is all my fault, I should have been able to stop this'_

Ra's walked into the line of sight, stood next to Dick and held a knife up to his throat.

"Good evening Detective"

"What do you want Ra's?" Bruce growled

"I just wanted to teach you a lesson, I told you that you should have killed me when you had the chance, now your original little Boy Wonder can pay the price" He pressed the blade against Dick's throat producing a thin cut and line of blood. Dick looked directly at the camera with pleading eyes.

"LET HIM GO RA'S!"Bruce screamed. Tim was still hyperventilating his eyes glued to the screen and his tears dripping down onto the ground making annoying 'Plip Plop' noises.

Ra's took the knife away and Dick dropped his head down again, (from exhaustion, relief or shame? I don't know, probably all three).

Ra's laughed "I will kill him, but not yet, you have two days to save him, good luck Detective" The computer flickered back to the previous image of files. Tim was still in my arms crying and struggling to breathe.

"It'll be alright Tim, your not gonna help Dick in this state, okay?, Come on Timmy, you need to collect yourself for Dick's sake" I spoke softly and gently rocked him back and forth until he stopped he stopped hyperventilating and got better control of himself, he stood up and wiped his tears away. I stood up and followed over to the computer where Bruce was sitting.

"You should go to bed Tim" He said

"NO, no way, not while Dick's in the hands of that madman!, I will not abandon him"

"You won't be any help if your tired"

"I'm not tired"

"I have to look over the tape and I don't think you want to be here for that"

"No I don't really want to relive that, but I have to, I might spot a clue that you'll miss, I need to help my brother and it doesn't matter if I re-watch it, I already know it's gonna turn up in my sleep for the rest of my life, so sleeping would be a bad idea anyway"

Bruce sighed "Fine"

I inwardly smiled _'Maybe Tim isn't so bad'_. Bruce started the video again (which he had recorded) he muted the audio searching for background noise and finding nothing (to everyone's surprise). We re-re-watched the video looking for any signs of where they were and again, found nothing.

Bruce sighed and leant back in his chair, I was positive Tim was about to cry again and I was thinking of the best way too kill Ra's if we failed to save Dick.

"What now?" I asked breaking the silence. No-one answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Torture Chapter YAY! I don't know why I enjoy writing Torture so much, it's just fun describing the injuries I guess, so yeah I'm a bit of a sadist anyway enjoy fellow sadists

Chapter 4: Dick's P.O.V (Torture chapter)

When I woke up my hands were loosely tied behind my back with rope. _'Wonder who Ra's had tie me up? Must be some new idiot'_ I quickly got my hands free and undid the rope around my ankles. I took in my surrounding's, a dark room with a small window up high, since it wasn't producing any light I could safely assume I had only been here a short while _'It's still night, either I've been out for more than a day, i'm somewhere on the other side of the world, or i've only been here for a couple hours at most'_ I started looking for a way out, searching the oversized room for the door. It took about 3 minutes to find the door and when I tried to open it, it was locked (big surprise). So I decided to bang on it 'til someone payed me some attention. I jumped out of the door's way when it opened and hit the wall with a dull but loud 'THUD'. Ra's stepped into the room with his loyal pet Ubu standing in the doorway. I crossed my arms

"What do you want with me?"

"A few months ago, your foster father didn't kill me and denied his place at my daughter's side, so I decided to show him what happens to those that deny me"

"Because he's not a murderous psycho?"

"I am not a murderous psycho, boy, I am trying to save humanity"

"By killing everyone?"

"If that's what it takes"

"Yeah, I still think your a murderous psycho"

"You can think whatver you want" Ra's said an lunged for me unexpectedly.

I moved out of his way, he turned around and kept coming after me. Like earlier that night (or week for all I knew) I was mostly dodging his attacks and when I finally started getting to attack him, he grabbed my arm, pushed me to the ground and dislocated my left shoulder. I screamed in agony and he dropped my arm, I was about to try and get up again but Ra's handcuffed my hands behind my back.

"AHHHhh" I cried out when he moved my arm.

He pulled me up to my feet and pushed me towards Ubu. I was lead into a new room and roughly pushed to the ground. I grunted when my shoulder impacted with the ground. Ra's walked over and took my mask off

"Hey!"

"Well it's not like you need it, I already know who you are anyway"

I dropped my head back to the floor. "So what are you planning on doing to me?"

"The best way to hurt the Dark Knight is to hurt those closest to him"

I felt truly afraid now, last time Ra's kidnapped me was to see if Batman could save me in time to prove his worth as a member of Ra's insane cult. I nearly died that time, I really didn't want to spend time with Ra's ever again. Then I realized something _'Ra's could kill me and keep reviving me in the Lazarus if he wanted to, but surely he wouldn't, I mean he wants me to be in pain and if he puts me in the pit my injuries will heal, so he wouldn't, right?'_. Ubu picked me up and threw me over to the wall, he stood on me while he took my handcuffs off then quickly shackled me to the wall. I managed to hold back a scream when he moved my arm, I let my body go limp to lessen the pain and Ubu tied my feet behind me in chains, leaving me kneeling.

"Now comes the fun part, for me anyway" Ra's unsheathed his sword and walked over to me.

He stuck his sword into above my right collarbone and dragged it down to my hip, the blade didn't cut through the bone it just went through the skin, I didn't allow myself to make any sound of pain and held my breath until the blade was ripped out.

"Seems your tolerance for pain has increased since last time"

"Years of pain will do that to ya"

"Yes I suppose it would, I guess i'll have to try harder" Ra's swapped his sharp, blood tipped sword for a blunt flathead screwdriver _'Shit' I cursed_. Ra's went behind me and stabbed the screwdriver into my back and slowly dragged it across to the other side, I closed my eyes, curled my hands into fists and held my breath to stop myself from showing any signs of pain (which ultimately is a pretty stupid thing to do because Ra's just makes his tortures worse). I took a deep breath when he stopped and pulled the screwdriver from my skin. Ra's put the screwdriver back in slightly underneath the right side of the first cut and dug across again, this time I couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped and Ra's seemed pleased that he was finally getting to me. He took the screwdriver out again and cut down from the middle of the previous cut (making a T-shaped cut) and this time I screamed, it wasn't super loud but it happened.

"Having fun, Boy Wonder?" Ra's laughed

"Go to hell" I spat

"You first" Ra's put a flame against my back (from a candle), the flame went right into my cuts and I screamed, loudly.

When Ra's took the flame away from my back, I was struggling to get my breathing back to normal while Ra's laughed behind me. He walked back in front of me and held the flame closely next to the right side of my face, leaving a mild burn mark

"A bit of slicing and burning? Is that really all you have Ra's?" I taunted (yeah, stupid I know, it's never a good idea to piss off a 620+ year old master of pain, but I couldn't help myself).

Ra's didn't seem to appreciate this and puched me in the face causing my lip to split and the candle to fall to the floor (becasue he used the hand holding the candle to punch me). Ra's angrily stomped on the candle and the flame died while half of the candle broke of. _'Yeah take your anger out on the candle, not me!'_ I silently begged. Then angry Ra's turned to me.

"So you want more pain? Okay then"

He grabbed his knife off his belt and slammed it right into the bone of my dislocated shoulder (which i'm sure you can imagine would be agonizing) and I screamed even louder than last time, my vision went blurry and my scream seemed to last forever (which was probably about 15 seconds). I cried out when Ra's pulled the knife out and I was panting wildly, struggling to breathe. Ra's didn't do me any favours when he decided to punch me in the gut either, all the air I had desperately collected was knocked right back out of me.

"Is that better?" Ra's asked mockingly and made a large gash across diagonally from the right side of my chest to my left hip, he made the cut so fast I barely had time to react to it and only made a small grunt.

"Yeah...that's...a lot...better" I spoke between gasps.

Ra's looked beyond mad _'Oh great going Dick! Now look what you've done!'_ Ra's stabbed me in the side with a phillips head screwdriver (near the gash on my hip) and twisted it around painfully, I groaned in agony, then stopped twisting it but left it in the wound.

"That really all you got?" I asked managing to keep my breath during the whole sentence.

Ra's punched the left side of my stomach and I heard (and felt) some ribs break. My breathing became ragged _'I really hope I haven't got a punctured lung, they are not fun!'_. I hung my head, too exhausted to keep it up anymore.

"I think it's time we let Batman know how you're holding up"

Ra's walked behind me, lifted my head and held a knife up to my throat, forcing me to look at my surrogate family. Jason was hugging Tim in the background, both of them were crying and Tim looked like he was hyperventilating _'Why does Tim have to be in the cave right now?'_ and Bruce was shooting Ra's one of the worst Bat-glare's i'd seen.

"Good evening Detective"

"What do you want Ra's?" Bruce growled

"I just wanted to teach you a lesson, I told you that you should have killed me when you had the chance, now your original little Boy Wonder can pay the price" He pressured the blade against my throat producing a thin cut and line of blood. I felt terrified and looked at Bruce desperateley as if he could just jump through the computer and save me.

"LET HIM GO RA'S!" Bruce screamed. Tim was still hyperventilating and looked horrified while Jason hugged him tighter, probably trying to comfort himself more than Tim.

Ra's took the knife away from my neck and I let my head droop again, I didn't have the energy to keep it up and I didn't want to have to look at my family's faces.

Ra's laughed "I will kill him, but not yet, you have two days to save him, good luck Detective". Ra's turned the computer off and I felt a few tears fall from my eyes.

"Well I think you deserve some rest" Ra's told me and walked out of the room. I heard the lock click and I felt true fear, something I hadn't felt in a while. I was in immense pain, I was starving, I was really tired but I couldn't go to sleep in this position at least not for a while and I was alone, completely alone. I didn't enjoy being alone, it's better than being tortured by Ra's but i'm a social person, I like being around people (ones that don't want to torture me). I just hung there waiting to pass out from the pain and/or the exhaustion. I have no idea when I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jason's P.O.V**

"What now?" I asked.

For a short while no-one answered. Then Tim's face brightened up as he walked back over (he left for a short while).

"The syringe!" He yelled out

"What about the syringe?"

Tim rolled his eyes at me "If the syringe didn't contain any type of poison or anything, then what did it contain?" His eyes sparkled as he asked the question.

"It didn't contain anything, sparkplug"

"Yes it did, you were just to stupid to think of it"

"Then why was there no trace of anything in there"

Tim smiled largely when I said 'trace' "A tracer was in there!"

"What?" I scoffed "Why would Ra's put a tracer into Dick?"

"So we could find him"

Bruce decided to cut into the conversation "Why would he want us to find him?"

"He's testing your abilities as a detective!"

Bruce and I gave him a blank stare. He sighed dramatically.

"He used a syringe to put a tracker into Dick so we would find the syringe, run tests on it and be completely puzzled because we find nothing, you understand so far pea-brain?" He turned to me.

My only response was a glare.

"I'll take that as a yes, anyway, he wants to see if we're smart enough to find the metal left in the syringe"

I cut him off there "What metal?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention?, I cut the syringe open to see if there was any trace of anything non liquid and found metal"

"So, you assume he put a tracker into his arm and not just shards of metal?"

Tim rolled his eyes again "And you think him putting a tracer into his arm is weird" he shook his head and looked at me like an ashamed parent.

I glared at him and Tim laughed at me _'Brat'_. He started typing things onto the computer (i'm not sure what though, he was typing way too fast for me to see).

"Got it!" he jumped up excitedly "Ra's old fortress"

"I thought that you destroyed that place" I said turning to Bruce.

"Well, technically I did" Tim admitted sheepishly "But no-one died!" He quickly added.

I smirked _'Goody-two-shoes'_. "So when do we leave?" I asked Bruce.

Bruce lifted the cowl over his head "Now".

Tim and I went to get our masks (and helmet in my case) before entering the Batwing to fly over to Ra's burnt down fortress. _'Hang on Dickie-bird, we're on our way, you'd better not be dead by the time we arrive'_.


	6. Chapter 6

More torture  
-

 **Chapter 6: Dick's P.O.V (more Torture)**

I woke up and the first thing I noticed (or rather felt) was the pain. I sighed "Damn, I was really hoping Batman would turn up before I woke up". I spoke aloud.

"Yes, well too bad he didn't" Ra's walked into the dim room.

I sighed. _'Here we go again'_.

Ra's was holding a small knife (like a switchblade, but he managed to make it look threatening, regardless of it's small size) he walked over and placed the knife above my left eye and slowly made a deep cut across to the temple. Blood trickled down into my eye and I was constantly blinking it out. Eventually I settled on just closing that eye. Ra's just watched me, amused and when I figured out how to keep the blood out of my eye he waltzed back over and held up a switch proudly.

I scoffed "What's that supposed to be?"

Ra's laughed and pressed the button and I felt 1000 volts of energy run through me and I screamed in pure, absolute agony. When I felt the electricity leave me, I nearly collapsed. I lifted my head to face Ra's (which took most of my remaining energy).

"You... **bastard!** " I yelled weakly, my throat was dry, I was starving, I was in too much pain to think properly, I had just been electrocuted, I had no idea how long Ra's had been keeping me and I _really_ needed to go to the bathroom, so I took out all my anger about these things out on Ra's with those 2 words.

Ra's chuckled again "Still got some fight left in you, huh?, Well we'd better sort that out" Ra's pressed down on the control again.

The shock seemed to be more intense and lasted longer. A scream tore it's way out of me again, louder than I thought possible with such a dry throat. I was barely concious when it stopped and black spots were dancing across my now limited vision, but I still managed to make a stupid remark.

"Joker's...joy buzzer...hu-hurts...more" I gasped weakly.

"Is that so? Well I guess i'll just have to turn the voltage up higher then" But before Ra's pushed the button, the door swung open wildly.

"Sir, Batman is here" The monotone guard announced with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Ah, so he managed to figure it out, well I must say it has been fun, goodbye Nightwing, I hope to meet you again soon"

"And...I...hope...that you...bu-burn in...he-hell" I successfully spat out.

Ra's smiled and electrocuted me once more as a parting gift and ran away. _'Coward'_ It took me about 2 minutes after that to pass out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Jason's P.O.V**

It took a half hour to get to the Ra's ruined fortress. 30 minutes too long for my liking. I laughed when I saw the 'fortress', it was in complete ruins, charred stones and wood littered the area.

"And your sure no-one died?"

Tim shot me a harsh glare like he wanted to push me out and watch my body shatter against the cold, sharp rocks. _'Well he's nailed the glare'_.

The only complete part of the fortress was hidden behind a large black boulder, which looked like it could have once been part of the roof (which took us 5 minutes to find in the debris). We landed the Batwing and quietly entered what was left of the fortress. We walked through the small hallway looking through every door until we found the right one.

We opened the door to see Dick in the same position he had been in during the video. He now had blood covering the left side of his face and had thermal burns (from the shock treatment he recieved) mostly on his wrists but there were a few other noticable ones where his suit had been torn (his suit which was now mostly red), the most painful looking injury was his dislocated shoulder which was bleeding heavily.

"Dick!" Tim yelled and ran up to him "We need to get him down now!"

Bruce and I hurried over and I removed the hand chains while Tim untied his feet. Bruce caught Dick before he could fall and gently placed him on the ground. He checked for a pulse and I noticed Tim's breathing was faster, he was on the verge of hyperventilating again _'We should not have let Tim come, these images won't be going away for a while'_.

"His pulse is there but it's weak, we need to get him to the cave, **now** " Bruce told us.

He lifted Dick up and we headed to the Batwing, I looked around the room and took in the sight of all the blood and the scorch marks on the floor before following Bruce and Tim out. We placed Dick in the back seat next to me and flew back to the cave as fast as the Batwing could go. It took 25 minutes. Luckily he was still alive when we arrived, we flew into the cave, landed the Batwing and took Dick into the medical room in the Batcave. Bruce made Tim leave the room, despite his strong arguments against it. Alfred walked in and gasped.

"My word, master Dick!, what happened?"

"Ra's happened" Bruce whispered venomously

"Oh" Alfred's eyes widened

"Can you call Leslie, I think we might need her for this"

"Of course" Alfred hurried out

"Why did Al look so concerned when you mentioned Ra's?" I asked

Bruce hesitated "Because when Dick started out as Robin, Ra's kidnapped him to see if I could save him, testing my worth as his successor" He stopped

"And?"

"And he injured him pretty badly, then he hooked him up to a death-trap for me to rescue him from, he was 9 then" Bruce looked up at me with sad eyes "He almost died that time"

I looked at my older brother "He never told me that"

"It was something he prefered not to think about"

 _'It must've been really bad if he didn't tell anyone, he even talks about the time he got beat by Two-Face!, which was supposed to be his worst memory, I just found a whole new level of respect for you Dick'_.

"Sir, Dr. Thompkins is on her way here" Alfred announced.

"Good, Alfred can you start taking care of his wounds?"

"Of course Sir"

Bruce and I left the room to Alfred.


	8. Chapter 8

I tried to find the proper way to treat the wounds I inflicted upon Dick, but it is hard to find that sort of stuff on the internet, so I just assumed how to handle most of these problems, I used the internet for the bruised lung though.  
-

Chapter 8: Alfred's P.O.V (medical chapter)

I decided to x-ray Master Dick before dealing with any external damage. He had 3 broken ribs on the left side, a bruised lung and dislocated shoulder with a stab wound in the bone. I decided to give him an IV to ensure adequate blood volume, careful not to put to give him a lethal dose of the fluids and gave him and oxygen mask, that was just for the bruised lung. I wouldn't put his shoulder back in place until all other injuries were sustained first.

I winced when I took in all his external injuries. A cut from above his right collarbone down to his hip cutting right down to the bone, a mild burn on the right side of his face, a split lip, a bruise on his stomach _'Ra's probably punched him'_ , a diagonal cut from the right side of his chest to his left hip, a small stab wound on his side, a thin cut on his neck, thermal burns on his wrists and a small one near his bruise and a cut from above his left eye to the temple.

"Oh dear Master Dick"

I disinfected all his front cuts and put bandages over them, then I wrapped his wrists with sterile bandages. Leslie walked in and came over.

"Oh, dear, he really has got it bad this time hasn't he?"

I sighed in response. Leslie helped me turn Dick onto his front and she winced when she saw his back wounds, as did I. He had a long cut from the left side of his upper back all the way across to the right, the cut underneath it was the same only it started from the middle of his back and a cut from the middle of the second cut went down vertically creating a T shape, the cuts looked slightly charred around the edges _'That scoundrel! He put a flame into the cuts!'_. Leslie disinfected the cuts and started stitching them together. With all of that out of the way, the only problem left was the dislocated shoulder. We turned Dick back over, he grunted a little when his back made contact with the cold table.

"So, do we wait for him to wake up to put his shoulder back in place?"

"It's probably a better idea than doing while he's asleep, it would probably wake him up and he could tear his stitches with sudden movement" Leslie informed me.

We left the sleeping child (no matter how old he gets, he will always be a child to me, he stills acts like one anyway) to inform everyone of Dick's current state.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Jason's P.O.V**

Alfred had been tending to Dick for 10 minutes before Leslie arrived. She greeted us and quicly hurried into the room. It was another 20 minutes until they emerged.

"Is he alright?" I asked immediately

"Yes he seems to be fine, but he will be in pain when he wakes up" Leslie informed us all.

Tim sighed in relief and Bruce spoke up.

"When will he wake up?"

"We are unsure of that, but probably 3 days at most" Leslie answered after sharing a look with Al. "Anyway I should probably get going now, Alfred knows what to do, goodnight everyone" and with that Leslie exited the cave.

-  
It took two days for Dick to wake up, for two days all of us stayed in the cave, Tim didn't even attend school (which is a big deal for him). And finally Dick opened his eyes and groaned. Bruce and Tim were asleep on the floor.

"Ow" He muttered

"Morning Dickie-bird, how ya feelin'?"

"Like crap"

I laughed "Yeah, you look it too"

He smiled "Shut up, Little Wing"

Then Tim woke up and ran over to us "Dick! Your awake" He exclaimed in relief

"Yep"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine Tim, except my shoulder is still dislocated and I really need to go to the bathroom"

"I could put your shoulder back in place" I offered

Dick looked at me skeptically then went "Sure"

I walked over to his arm and prepared to put it in place "You ready?"

He shut his eyes tightly "Yeah"

I pushed the bone back into place and he screamed, not loudly but it woke Bruce up (of course he has good hearing, I could've dropped a pin and he would wake up if his mind interpreted it as a threat)

"Thanks Jay" Dick said rubbing his shoulder

"Dick!" Bruce hurried over

Dick smiled "Hey Bruce" his throat sounded drier now.

Bruce handed him some water "Are you alright?"

"Yeah i'm good, a little sore and I need to go to the bathroom really badly, but aside from that"

"And you actually need to go to the bathroom this time?, Your not going to run off into the city?"

Dick rolled his eyes "That was one time Bruce! **One time!** "

I laughed "Right"

"Well I only used the bathroom excuse once"

We all laughed at that.

"My legs are still perfectly intact so can I please go now?" Dick asked Bruce

"Yeah sure"

Dick practically leapt off the bed and ran out. Tim was smiling brightly and Bruce had a small smile that would go unnoticed by most people.

 _'Well guess everything's back to normal now'_.


	10. Chapter 10

Last Chapter!  
-

 **Chapter 10: Dick's P.O.V**

After using the bathroom I used the mirror to observe my wounds (I couldn't see the actual cuts because of the bandages, but I could see my split lip, face burn and large blue-green-purple bruise from Ra's fist. I touched my split lip _'Split lips are so annoying!, they take way too long to heal and they always break open again'_. I sighed and noticed I was still wearing my Nightwing pants. I went through the cupboard in the cave's bathroom (which I put there due to constant injuries and often needing to change clothes) and put some black jeans on with a green shirt and black hooded jacket. I walked back into the cave.

"Jacket off" Alfred commanded

"What? Why?"

"I need to look at your shoulder"

"Why? Jay already put it back in place and it doesn't hurt...much"

Alfred stared at me

"Oh fine" I took the jacket off.

Alfred took the bandage on my re-located shoulder off and forced me to sit down. Tim and Jason were laughing quietly (but not quiet enough that I couldn't hear them) at the way Alfred was bossing me around, even Bruce looked somewhat amused. Alfred started stitching the stab wound (which I forgot existed). When he was done I looked up at him.

"Can I put my jacket back on now?"

"Yes Master Dick, but you cannot use the equiment for a few weeks until you have healed"

"WHAT!" I stood up "A few weeks!?, **_please_** tell me your joking"

"No I am not joking"

I sat back down (and I imagine I looked like a child who just had just been grounded and had their games taken away). Tim and Jason were barely trying to suppress their laughs anymore and Bruce was smiling (probably because he was glad that someone else was getting Alfred's overprotective care for once). _'Month of boredom, here I come'_. I huffed and left the Batcave.

"Tim, Jason make sure he doesn't try and leave the manor" I heard Bruce say as I left.

I grumbled when I heard them following and subconciously bit my bottom lip causing it to split open again "Oh come on!" I yelled when I reached the top of the stairs. Tim and Jason were laughing again and I thought I even heard Bruce let out a chuckle. _'The one thing that can make Bruce laugh is my anger at myself, what a calming thought'_.

The End


End file.
